


Remember That He'll Always Win

by dodds



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/dodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Argument settled over sex about whose villain is the biggest BAMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That He'll Always Win

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I think it isn't completely like the prompt but let's just go with it. Prompt by velociraptor-hands. also written for: dannibri who said something 'bout Tom²
> 
> Thomas = Hiddleston, Tom = Hardy. I don't own the boys obviously. Forgive my pathetic attempt at porn again...

The weight crashed down on him, effectively pinning him down on the mattress. The rough beard scratches his half-shaven face. The smaller of the two had pulled his name-sake hard handed out of the bathroom, throwing him onto the bed with all force that was still there, though most of the muscles he had added for Bane had already left.

 

“Loki would _never_ win of Bane, get it?” He growled. Thomas felt like was in a big disadvantage, barely weighing anything since the filming of his last movie. Yet he struggled against the hand pinning his wrists down, the two legs firmly on top of his thighs. The other hand cupped his face, pulling his chin down and with that opening his mouth.

 

Tom closed his eyes and avoided Thomas’ nose as their tongues fought a short, but powerful battle for dominance. A battle ending in blood as Tom’s hand left the taller’s face to slide down underneath a thin, white shirt that showed signs of wearing. Thomas closed his mouth abruptly, effectively wounding Tom. Blood ran in thin trail down Tom’s chin. Thomas stuck out his tongue, wiggling it slightly in front of Tom as to tease him before licking the trail, the beard hairs not the most pleasant experience ever.

 

Tom’s hand reached the boxers Thomas was wearing and without even thinking of anything more arousing he ripped them down as best as he could. Thomas assisted by lifting his hips ever so slightly, despite the pain he gave himself by the knees pressing in flesh.

 

He let go of the wrists and let his knees slide next to the thighs, allowing him more space to move. Thomas’ hands were in his hair almost immediately, tugging him down for another hard kiss and to seize control. He turned them around almost easily.

 

In the process he managed to rip open Tom’s shirt, making the latter groan in a way Thomas couldn’t quite place yet. His tongue trailed down the exposed skin, sucking and biting on several spots. He left several claiming marks on his way. Tom tried to get out of these marks, shifting under Thomas, trying to regain control.

 

The shirt completely open and Tom’s arms released from the fabric, it lied useless underneath the former wearer of the shirt but none of them felt the urge to pull it from under him and toss it aside. Details of being clean, and hiding wasn’t their strongest point at that moment. It would maybe never be.

 

“Come, let the silver tongue do its work,” Thomas whispered, looking up at Tom through his eyelashes. His hand grabbing Tom’s shoulders, he pushed himself up for a kiss. The longest they had shared since Thomas’ had returned from his interview, angry but without any dominance from either side.

 

“You see, I always win, since you are in the end, so human.” Tom’s eyes widened and narrowed almost immediately after. They slipped into character without noticing and Tom shot up, throwing the tall off him. He dragged Thomas up by his neck, pinning him against the wall. One of his knees shot between Thomas’ thighs. Refusing to stand on his toes, he pulled the other down for another kiss.

 

It didn’t take long before he pushed Thomas to the bed again, forcing him to sit on his knees in front of it. Hands tugged at the other’s t-shirt until there was a slight cooperation and the tshirt flew in a corner. His nails trailed a path down Thomas’ back.

 

“Your tongue can work later, G _od._ You’re not even worthy.” Tom forced Thomas on top of the bed, unwilling to let go of the dominant position he had. He tugged off the boxers completely and let them join the tshirt in the corner.

 

Fumbling with his own trousers, he noticed Thomas getting something out of a drawer so he let go of his trousers and fully threw  on top of the other, wrestling until he got a hold of the object Thomas had grabbed.

 

“Lube? Can’t take the pain, dear?” Despite the snarl, the familiar sound of the cap opening echoed in their ears. He didn’t take a lot before going down again. Letting one of his arms rest in the small of Thomas’ back to keep him down, his fingers entered, all three at once. If Thomas ever expected any mercy, this wasn’t the moment for it.

 

Thomas whimpered, nails digging into the mattress. He tried to shift away, get out of Tom’s grip but he only managed to push himself more onto the fingers. His body relaxed and he sunk completely into the mattress, painfully realizing he was hard.

 

“Liking it, are we? You know teasing isn’t my area of expertise.” He pulled his fingers out and went to sit on Thomas’ legs again. He lowered his trousers, not patient enough to pull them off completely and forced Thomas to lift his ass. “Mr Hiddleston.” He easily fell into Bane’s accent.

 

Thomas whimpered again as Tom entered him without any warning. The trusts were hard, slamming in him after almost pulling out completely first. It had a destroying effect on his self-control and he found himself actually begging for more.

 

“You’re pathetic, Laufeyson. Why so eager for power if submission suits you fine?” The accent returned. Tom let go of Thomas’ wrists, grabbing the small hips with both his hands. Thomas didn’t seem to realize, hands clasped together. His hair hung in front of his eyes as his head was hanging forwards and it hid his facial expressions from Tom.

 

“You love it, don’t you? Dominating. Why don’t you _come_ , you quim.” His voice shivered in an attempt to control his large intakes of oxygen. He pushed himself backwards, forcing Tom completely in him. Tom’s nails dug in his sides as the man let out a low grunt.

 

“Because I have control.” His hand grasped Thomas’ cock, making the man stir with a shudder. Thomas bit his lip, but couldn’t keep a soft fuck from escaping his mouth. It made Tom smile as his fingers trailed paths, his thumb occasionally stroking over the tip.

 

“I hate you,” was the only thing Thomas muttered before he gritted his teeth, not giving the Tom the pleasure of yelling his name as he came. Tom smirked, way too smug, before finishing it himself.

 

As he collapsed on top of Thomas, sending them both crashing into the mattress, he pressed a kiss on Thomas’ shoulder blade. “Still going to lie?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“If it makes you do this, all the time.” Thomas couldn’t keep a grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for those that thought Loki'd win but even I admit: Loki has nothing on Bane's strength (aka Hardy has to win xD).


End file.
